This invention relates to processes and apparatus for mechanical separation of a combination of meat and bone into useful fractions. Prior examples of such processes and such apparatus are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,994, U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,772, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,118.
Such prior art examples of processes and apparatus may be considered as based to some extent on prior expedients to separate rendered matter and other combinations into useful fractions. Ref. U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,676 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,677; also U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,041 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,189; cf. U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,262 and French Pat. No. 46,408 (First Addition to No. 764,386).